


捕获

by iceysparkling



Category: poe the musical
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rape, drunk, non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceysparkling/pseuds/iceysparkling
Summary: 埃德加. 爱伦. 坡喝醉了，并没有想到这个夜晚自己会遭遇什么。一个没啥剧情的小黄文，全是车。人物均来自爱伦坡音乐剧，史蒂夫演的爱伦坡真的很好看。
Relationships: Griswold/Edgar Allan Poe
Kudos: 8





	捕获

埃德加.爱伦.坡给自己灌了很多酒。  
自从前不久弗吉尼亚离世后，他酗酒愈发厉害，终日用酒精麻痹痛苦。  
天色已晚，埃德加脚步虚浮地回到家门口，把头靠在大门上，半闭着眼睛在自己的兜里胡乱摸索钥匙。  
这时有人从身后袭击了他，一只手捂住他的嘴，另一只手禁锢住他的身躯。  
埃德加的惊呼被覆在嘴上的手拦下去，他恐惧地睁大眼睛，试图反抗，但酒精侵染下的四肢软弱无力。袭击者的臂膀如钢铁般有力，埃德加微弱的挣扎对于袭击者来说像小猫挥动爪子一样无关痛痒。  
那个男人在埃德加的衣兜里摸出钥匙，打开了他家的大门。埃德加被半抱半拖向门内，他尝试拉住门框，却被强硬地扳开手。  
在混乱里，埃德加绝望地听到门关上的声音。

埃德加从未想过自己会陷入这样的困境。  
他的眼睛被自己的黑色丝绸领带蒙住，双手被绑在一起，束缚在头顶上方。陌生的男人压在他的身上，就算眼前尽是黑暗，埃德加也能感受到男人炽热的目光逡巡在自己身上。  
埃德加不知道接下来会遭遇什么，未知的恐惧让他忍不住发抖。他无法视物，无法动弹，如砧板上的肉任人宰割。  
他的胸膛剧烈起伏，惊惶地胡乱喊着你是谁你要干什么放开我之类的话。  
男人没有回答他，只有粗重的喘息声。  
一只手捏住埃德加的下颌，一个吻随之而来，堵住了埃德加的呼喊。  
埃德加整个人僵住了。男人的舌头在他的嘴里肆虐，手在他的身上胡乱揉捏。埃德加终于确定男人想干什么了，他激烈地挣扎起来，甚至咬了男人的舌头一口，铁锈味在他们嘴里弥漫。他终于摆脱了这个吻。  
在宿醉和情绪的作用下，埃德加有些恶心，他不受控制地产生干呕反应。  
男人啧了一声。  
耳边传来玻璃瓶被打开的声音，埃德加还没有来得及反应，嘴里就被塞了一颗药。他想把药吐出去，可下巴被牢牢握住，大量红酒随即灌进了他的嘴里，药丸随着酒液被冲进他的喉咙。埃德加狼狈地呛咳起来，下巴上都是红酒流下的痕迹，又被男人悉数舔去。  
很快，一股奇怪的热潮从小腹升上来。是药效……埃德加思绪模糊地想。他的手脚无力，浑身发热，思维陷入凝滞，感官却愈发敏感。  
他整个人都软了，任由男人对他为所欲为。  
他的黑色衬衫被解开，露出里面的肌肤。埃德加的胸膛上有细软的毛发，乳头颜色很浅，轻轻一啜就能听到他带着鼻音的呻吟。男人似乎对这个部位很感兴趣，用舌头挑弄着，甚至会用牙齿轻轻地咬。埃德加从来没有想过男人的这个地方也会和快感紧密连接，他想挪动身体，却被紧紧按住，只能被动承受男人的猥亵。  
埃德加的腰与同龄男性比起来是纤细的，但工作造成的久坐使他的腹部变得柔软，手感非常好。男人抚摸他的小腹，在上面亲了好几口。  
然后继续向下。  
男人的手覆上埃德加的阴茎，那里已经全硬了。埃德加呼吸停滞了一瞬，他从来没有被男性触碰过那个地方，他汗毛耸立，忍不住哀求道：“别碰那……呜……手拿开啊”他的声音软绵绵的，只会让人更兴奋。男人隔着裤子揉了一把，接着褪下了埃德加的裤子，露出里面修长苍白的双腿。  
男人把那双试图合拢的腿分开，他握住了埃德加。身下的人惊喘出声，身体反弓起来，却被男人轻松压制住，抚弄他的私密部位。弗吉尼亚在世时，顾及她身体不好，埃德加和她做爱并不频繁。妻子去世后，埃德加把自己沉浸在酒精里逃避现实，更没有心思找人做这种事。对禁欲许久的埃德加来说，这样的对待太过刺激。那双大手像黑暗里捕猎的蛇，在埃德加私处恣意游走抚摸，让埃德加的身体无法自控地颤抖起来。他皱起眉咬住唇，竭力抵御没顶的快感，却无法挡住自己泄露的呻吟声。  
那里很快就变得一塌糊涂，前液濡湿了私密处的毛发，润滑了男人的手，在摩擦中发出黏腻的水声。男人抬起埃德加的腿，露出隐秘的入口。  
埃德加的眼睛在黑暗中睁大，强烈的羞耻感让他惊惶地摇头喊道：  
“别！你在碰哪里！……停下来啊，求你了……”  
在埃德加无济于事的拒绝中，男人的手指揉弄着入口周围的褶皱，然后挤进了他的体内。  
体内不熟悉的异物感让埃德加感觉非常不适，他压抑地吸气，忍受粗粝的手指在体内戳刺抠挖。忽然体内某个地方被碰到了，埃德加感受到一种奇怪的酥麻从那里传来。他猝不及防地呜咽出声，下意识地缩紧肌肉。男人似乎察觉到了什么，对那一点集中按压揉搓，弄得埃德加身体有些抽搐，耳朵红透了。男人低头含住埃德加阴茎的顶端，在双重刺激下，埃德加全身紧绷，达到了高潮。  
埃德加觉得好热，药效和快感搅得他大脑一团糟，他几乎没有意识到男人的手指是什么时候撤出去的。某种钝圆的东西取而代之抵在臀缝，慢条斯理地摩擦着入口。埃德加抖得更厉害了，他害怕得要命，但已经没有力气去抵抗。他只能用带着哭腔的声音含糊地反复呢喃“不行，别，拜托，别这么做……”  
他被进入了。埃德加低声啜泣着，对于这场侵犯他什么也做不了，只能在黑暗中无助感受自己的肠壁被一点点撑开，给他带来火燎般的痛苦。  
男人满足地叹息一声，诗人的身体又紧又热。他缓慢地抽出大部分茎身，然后突然猛地撞进去。埃德加惊喘一声，随即因男人剧烈的顶弄断断续续地呻吟起来。  
肉体拍击的声音在房间内回荡，在被剥夺了视觉的埃德加耳里格外明显。他整个人都泛着红，被束缚的手无力地张握。他扭头把脸埋在自己手臂侧面，试图逃避这一切，却被男人强行捏住下巴转回去湿吻。他仰起头被迫承受凶狠的吻咬，几乎喘不过气来。疼痛和快感在他体内狠狠搅合，他像被荆棘缠绕的鸟，在十字架上动弹不得。  
不知道什么时候束缚埃德加双手的绑带被解开了，男人似乎对埃德加那双写出精彩故事的手特别感兴趣，一边在他体内抽送性器，一边舔弄他修长的手指，让它们变得湿漉漉的。  
埃德加抽泣着感受到男人在他体内射精了。  
疲软的性器从他无法闭合的入口抽出，带出射在里面的精液。埃德加趁着男人高潮后放松了钳制，爆发最后一点力气把他推开，拖着自己发软的四肢连滚带爬地向外逃。然而在埃德加刚探出床的边缘时，清瘦的脚踝被握住，男人轻而易举地把他重新拖回欲望的巢穴。  
“不……！”埃德加绝望地低喊，他被脸朝下地按在床上。  
“啪！”大手毫不留情地打在他的屁股上，他几乎弹起来。  
男人似乎恼怒于他的逃跑，惩罚性地用手掌击打他的臀部，在娇嫩的皮肤上留下红色的掌印。埃德加徒劳地摇头，他的泪水打湿了缚在眼上的丝绸，他抽噎着说：“别打……呜……我不会跑了，疼……”在他的哀求下，男人终于停止拍打，轻轻地摩挲被打到发红的部位。埃德加随着男人的动作颤栗，被打后的皮肤太敏感了，这样轻柔的触碰也对他来说非常刺激。  
现在的他看起来多凄惨啊。身上只有一件凌乱的黑色衬衫摇摇欲坠地挂在手肘上，赤裸的皮肤上全是暧昧的吻痕和淤青，屁股上显着红色的掌印，双腿间滴落着精液。他的头发散乱，泪痕满面，一幅被彻底使用过的样子。  
男人呼吸变得粗重，欲望又高涨起来，于是揽起埃德加的腰重新插了进去。埃德加的身体随着男人的动作摇晃，如果不是男人揽住了他的腰，可能下一秒他就会彻底塌在被子上。  
埃德加被抱起来，往后靠坐在男人身上。他体内的硬物因为体位的变动而插得更加深入。 他慌乱地向后撑住身体，却被男人握住腰，缓缓往下压。他的股间一点点吞没男人昂扬的欲望，直到完全插入，他的臀部紧密地贴着男人的小腹。  
太深了。埃德加想。他大口喘气，体内硬物直抵最深处的嫩肉，又满又胀，他全然不敢动。可侵犯他的人却毫不体贴地开始挺动胯部，阴茎的顶端戳弄磨研着深处，埃德加感觉酸麻从那里一波一波地扩散全身。他仰起头，无力地靠在男人的胸膛上，难以抑制地发出呻吟，他的声音变得软而媚。我的声音怎么会变成这样……他模模糊糊地想，下一秒被快感卷回肉欲的旋涡。  
男人握住埃德加湿漉漉的性器，前后刺激夹杂在一起让埃德加的脚趾蜷缩起来，他在高潮的边缘摇摇欲坠，只需男人的手指在他的茎身轻轻一滑动……  
他又射出来了。  
高潮后的身体敏感极了，可男人并没有放过他，反而加快顶撞速度。埃德加的肠壁在高潮的影响下抽搐紧缩，又被男人的性器无情捅开，他快无法承受这样的刺激，难受地呜咽着。  
随着体内的酸胀感，埃德加逐渐感受到了另一种生理需求，他非常后悔今天喝太多酒。他开始挣扎起来，叫道：“停下来，求你停下来……我想小便……”  
男人低笑一声，摸了摸他的小腹。  
他被半扶半抱地离开了床，带到另一个房间。  
他的膝盖触到冰凉的物品，是马桶。男人把他带到了卫生间。男人站在他身后，手圈过来握住他的性器，他突然意识到男人要做什么，疯狂摇头，“不行，我不要这样，放开我！呜呜呜……”  
男人重新顶进他的身体里，故意在他的前列腺上碾压顶弄。  
埃德加哭泣着，他尝试忍住，可快感和尿意同时冲击着他的理智，他的意志在一次顶撞中飞灰湮灭。  
他在男人的注视下尿在了马桶里。  
这一切都超出埃德加能承受的底线，他彻底崩溃，痛哭出声，软下来的膝盖完全无法支撑身体，全靠男人的扶持他才没有滑落在地上。他不记得男人是如何把自己抱回卧室，继续新一轮兽行……  
这一夜漫长得像一个无法醒来的噩梦。

“埃德加！埃德加！”埃德加睁开眼睛，穿着黑色长袍的神父正一脸焦急地看着自己。  
“格里斯沃德……？”爱伦坡的声音沙哑无力。  
“你一直不响应我的敲门，我怕你出事，所以只好硬闯进来了，幸好门没有锁。”看着埃德加醒来，神父明显松了一口气的样子。  
“你……还好吗？”  
埃德加怔怔地看着他，泪水不受控制地流出来。他的眼圈发红，眼睛里全是水光，赤裸的上身全是被侵犯过的痕迹，看上去特别可怜。  
神父叹了一口气，伸手把埃德加搂到怀里。埃德加条件反射地开始挣扎，神父发出安抚的低语。“嘘，没事了，我在这，没事了。”埃德加终于安静下来，在友人的怀里啜泣。  
神父温柔地环住他，轻抚埃德加因哭泣而颤抖的脊背。  
在埃德加看不到的角度，神父的眼睛亮得惊人，他露出猎食者的微笑。

END


End file.
